


Lord of War

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [127]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Brotherly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon has a surprise for his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of War

Jared shrugged off his leather jacket, wincing as his undershirt detached from his soaked skin.  That was next to go, leaving the actor bare-chested and wishing for a shower. Sadly, his hotel room was an hour away, and he was scheduled to shoot again in thirty. Frowning, Jared grabbed the wet rag from the bowl of water and began washing down his chest and shoulders, nearly moaning as the cool liquid ran down his sunburnt skin and taut muscle. Sighing, he tossed the cloth back into the bowl and grabbed his phone.

                He rolled his eyes when he saw the abundance of e-mails and casted them away for a later time, solely focusing on the text messages he has.  He chuckled at the forwarded comedy message he got from Tomo, and the usual gushy one he got from his mom; although, this one had some scolding about not calling her.

**Shan-Shan :** _hope ur nt dying from da heat_

Jared snorted and quickly replied as he sank down into the chair in front of the make-up area.

**Shan-Shan :** _ur nt fine. Ur prob as red as a burn victim._

Jared glared at his phone. Even half a world away and his brother was troubling him about his wellbeing.

**Shan-Shan :** _nope I enjoy being ur hell. How is the movie comin?_

Jared groaned. That was the last thing he wanted to talk about. It was so damn hot, and yet, the director wanted him and Nick to wear leather jackets or a suit. It was insane.

**Shan-Shan :** _Oh perk up ull be fine a little heat never killed any1 & its not that hot_

Jared blinked, his fingers hovering over the keyboard and his brows furrowed. He wouldn’t…

Standing, Jared popped his head out of the make-up tent, and glared at the familiar man leaning against a post. “Finally, thought I would have to wait until your next shoot,” snorted Shannon.

“You fucker.” Jared growled, smacking Shannon’s chest, “What the hell are you doing here? You’re supposed be at home working on the album with Tomes.”

“We decided to take a few days off, “ Shannon replied, “Don’t give me that glare little brother”

“I will give you a glare if I want to give you a glare,” growled Jared.

“Mr. Leto, you’re need on set.” A crew member stated, jogging up to them.

“I’ll be there in a moment, Emily,” Jared stated; the woman running away again.

Jared sighed and headed back into the tent. He grabbed his shirt and leather jacket and slipped them back on. “Here, my hotel is in the town. Go and rest there.”

Shannon snagged the key, “What time will you be done?”

“That is the question of everyday,” Jared replied , rolling his eyes before reaching over and giving his brother a quick hug, “Thanks for coming.”

“Eh, can’t have you having all the fun,” Shannon replied, clapping his brother on the back, “Now, go act. I want a new television and we can’t do that without your paycheck.”


End file.
